Amelia Rhee
by totescraycrayconconbonbon
Summary: Amelia Rhee has lost everything in the apocalypse. Hope faded fast, and the only reason she is still going is the find her brother, Glenn. Reviews welcomed and appreciated!


**Okay guys, I've never written a Walking Dead fanfiction before, but I am** _ **very**_ **excited for this one!**

 **I love the idea of reunions in the middle of the apocalypse, I'm just a sucker for the sappy familial love. I LOVE Glenn and definitely believe that he deserves to have a reunion like this… it was a toss up between this and Rick's older daughter (college age). I might write another one like that later because I also love Rick and Carl lol**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead, I just stan it.**

Whenever I think of the pre-apocalyptic world, I can think only of my brother, Glenn. I can remember my school, my friends, my favorite songs and books, but they all feel too far away- untouchable. They don't belong in this world. Glenn, however, will always belong. He was happy and kind, the type of big brother who would tease me and protect me in the same breath. I haven't seen him in a long time- he moved to Georgia for college and I stayed with our family to continue middle school. By the time the walkers took control of the world, I hadn't seen Glenn in a couple of years. We kept in touch, but he was too busy with school and his pizza delivery job to ever come home to Michigan.

When the initial outbreak happened, my sisters and I got home from school only to be shoved right back out the door by our parents. We gathered supplies and learned how to use weapons, making our way toward Georgia so that we may find Glenn. We rarely ran into other people, but when we did, we went our separate ways- Dad didn't trust anyone around us but our family. We hunkered down during the winters and when we needed to gather resources, but readily left later- we needed to get to Glenn.

My youngest sister, Abigail, died first. She was caught on the arm by a walker in a convenience store. My mother, Sue, was the one to put her down. Next to go was my father, Henry. He sacrificed himself so that my sister, mother, and I could escape the herd that had surrounded the house we had been occupying. We never found his body. After my father died, my sister, Sarah, mother, and I didn't really settle down. We just kept moving, sleeping in trees most nights, houses when we could clear them safely. And then, 11 months into the apocalypse, we ran into a group a people who offered us sanctuary. We didn't trust them, but they soon became aggressive with us, so we surrendered in the hopes of escaping by night. They were caught and killed before my eyes, slaughtered as both people and walkers by the vicious people who took us. I escaped by the skin of my teeth, taking with me only my knife, a gun, and the clothes on my back. I had to kill a few of them on my way out, but I didn't mind too much at the time. Only when I got away did it really sink in. In one fell swoop, I was alone in the world.

Now I'm wandering, just in the general direction of Georgia. I know my brother- he would have found people to survive with and would have headed to the safest place. He's quick-witted, resourceful, and has great instincts. If anyone has survived thus far, it's my brother.

Over the last five months, I've run into a few people, some nicer than others, but I ultimately have kept my distance. I know I'm capable of killing people if it's needed, but I would really rather not kill people. I've run across a few obvious large camps, but they were all destroyed. A large gated community, and a while away a prison. They were obviously recently destroyed, and my heart aches for whoever had lost their homes, praying it wasn't Glenn.

I took to the train tracks near the sites, following a clear path in the hopes of finding any signs of actual sanctuary. And then I did- quite literally. Signs and maps leading to Terminus, a sanctuary for all, were posted every few miles on the tracks. And then, I hit an even bigger jackpot, one that sparked a hope in my heart I hadn't realized had been fading. I found, written on a wall, "Glenn go to Terminus" signed by people I'd never heard of. But it said _Glenn_. And that's good enough for me. My quest for Terminus was now done with gusto, a pep in my step that hadn't been present since the morning before the outbreak.

After days of walking, however, I came upon a smouldering site, and I almost lost it. The closest I could have been to my brother in _years_ just ripped away. I screamed and cried and killed every walker whose attention I drew in a haze of fury with my knife. I almost let them get me, but I must have some survival instinct still, as I began fighting them without thought when they neared me. I couldn't take any chances and went into the mess that was Terminus, determined to find any hint of my older brother, walker or human. Finding nothing, I could only clench my fists and move on, a little rougher than I had been with the swift theft of my newly found hope.

I walked through the night, numbness keeping me awake, anger keeping me aware, and tenacity keeping me alive. I thought I heard a faint scream the next day, but shook it off in favor of continued walking.

I heard the screeching of a fast approaching car. Pain exploded in my back, and I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital.

 **Y'all definitely know where she is, yay!**

 **This is just an establishing chapter, looking forward to writing more!**


End file.
